


To Become Yours

by MissKovenMoonshadow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cuddling, Demon Sex, Demon cock, Established Relationship, Everything else is consensual, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Nero's wings are multipurpose, Nipple Play, One case of dubious consent, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKovenMoonshadow/pseuds/MissKovenMoonshadow
Summary: Nero has been behaving strangely and V doesn't know why...until Trish sheds some light on the matter.





	To Become Yours

**Author's Note:**

> "Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind."  
> -William Blake

No relationship was perfect, this was the sort-of standard ‘no duh’ reality V had come to accept as part of his time with Nero. Sure, they bickered, argued sometimes, but regardless of how angry or frustrated either of them had become, they’d always come back, like magnets, laughing and apologizing. They had a good rapport, so if something was bothering one of them, the other would have no issue coaxing it out so they could discuss it.

“A good relationship is built on trust”, he’d heard someone say, and he agreed whole-heartedly, not that Nero had any issue with being honest and straightforward.

For some reason though, that had changed drastically within the last few weeks, for now V couldn’t even so much as approach the man he had fallen in love with.

Nero had rather suddenly become easily agitated, restless and would snap at the smallest of things at worst, at best he’d retreat into a sullen silence. What bothered and hurt V the most was Nero’s recently developed aversion to him, and he wasn’t sure which was worse, when Nero snarled at him for asking a question as simple as “Is something bothering you?” or when Nero just flat-out ignored him. It had gotten so bad V was distraught to discover Nero had taken to locking the bedroom door, locking _him_ out. Sure sleeping in the guest room wasn’t terrible but it hurt so much to not be sleeping in his lovers arms, and he still hadn’t the faintest clue as to why he had become so unwelcome in how own home.

It certainly hadn’t dented Nero’s work ethic. In fact, he spent most of his time out of the office, only to come stumbling back late at night soaked in demon blood. That seemed to alleviate his bad mood, but only briefly.

By now, V had given up on attempting to get back into his room, fighting with Nero wasn’t worth it. He had packed his clothes into a suitcase to keep them off the floor.

It was particularly late at night when V awoke, startled by the feeling of someone in his room. The office was pitch black, save for the faint silver beams of light shining in through the window. The silhouette of a man hovering in his doorway had initially alarmed him but once his eyes adjusted, he could see the glint of mental on his arm and familiar white hair.

“Nero?” he exhaled in relief, almost laughing at how on edge he had been. He didn’t get a response.

“Are you…okay? Nero?” he tried again, watching the figure sway in the doorway. Nero must have just come back from his latest job, maybe he was just tired and opened the wrong door.

He sighed and fell back onto the bed. V was startled briefly, when he felt the mattress dip, but he quickly realized it was just Nero climbing into bed with him.

“Lock yourself out of the bedroom?” he teased as he felt an arm snake around his waist and a firm, strong body press against his.

At first, V was glad to have Nero finally showing him a little bit of affection after being so hostile for so long, humming as Nero ran his fingers through his hair. That quickly changed when that hand suddenly grabbed a hold of it and yanked his head to the side, causing him to utter a surprised cry of pain.

“N-Nero! Wh-what are you-?!” he gasped as Nero began to assault his exposed neck with his teeth and tongue. Nero’s other hand roughly wormed its way under his shirt and he gasped sharply as Nero raked his nails across his stomach. Every tattooed inch of skin Nero touched flared, like he was pressing brands to his skin.

It was when Nero began to grind his hips against V’s backside that a realization hit V; _What is Nero doing_?! _Why is he doing this_?! V tried to pull away, but Nero bit his neck harder and tightened his grip on his hair. It _hurt_ , not the playful nips and tugs he often enjoyed when they made love. This was possessive, animalistic, and _totally_ uncalled for.

Some of V’s tattoos dissolved away as Shadow appeared, pouncing on Nero and knocking him roughly off her master, believing him to be some foreign attacker. The big cat was puzzled to find Nero pinned under her, but not for long, as Nero pushed the cat off, getting to his feet and quickly staggering out of the room without looking back. V heard a door slam not a minute later.

Shadow meowed in concern as V massaged the spot on his neck where Nero had bit him. He was shaking, confused, and more than a little terrified. That was the worst part, V had never been scared of Nero. Out of panic, he got up and quickly locked the door before shrinking back and collapsing on the mattress, Shadow rubbing her head against his arm to try and calm him down. His tattoos still buzzed with that unusual heat from where Nero had touched him, but that was slowly fading…unlike V’s concern.

What was going on with Nero?

* * *

V snuck out of the office early the next morning to meet up with Trish, or rather, to catch her before she left her apartment for the day. It was a crisp, cool day, but V’s body still burned, still ached from Nero’s assault last night even though it, thankfully, hadn’t gotten very far. He had been alarmed to discover Nero’s scratching at his stomach had drawn a little bit of blood. The bite on his neck had left a nasty, molted bruise that was visible even under his tattoos. He had a feeling thing were only to escalate if he didn’t find a solution…and quickly.

He spotted her just as she was about to climb into her car.

“Trish!”

The she-demon looked up and smiled, “V, what brings you here this morning?”

“Are you…you don’t happen to be busy do you?” V asked, rubbing at the bruised patch on his neck.

“Not right now, why? Is something wrong?”

V bit his lip and looked at the sidewalk, “It’s about Nero…”

When he looked back up at her, her brows were furrowed and her smile had vanished. Did she…already know what this was about?

“Get in, we can talk while I drive,” she said, gesturing to the passenger seat. Trish wasted no time stepping on the gas as soon as V shut the door.

“What happened?”

“I…well, I suppose you’ve already noticed Nero’s, um, behavioral changes?”

Trish guffawed, “I didn’t just notice it, I could smell it too.”

“I’m…sorry. Did you say smell?”

“Unmated devils emit a very distinctive type of pheromone when they’re, for lack of a better word, in heat,” Trish tapped the side of her nose, “Nero’s having a bad month because he doesn’t have someone to be his fuckbuddy.”

It took V’s brain a moment to process this information, and he found it rather insulting actually.

“It’s not like Nero and I haven’t had sex.”

“First of all, too much information. Secondly, boring, mundane human fornication isn’t remotely the same, nor is it what Nero needs.”

“I…I don’t understand…”

Trish sighed, “Demon mating rituals are…weird. I’m not saying Nero doesn’t love you, I’m saying his devil half needs…more.”

V rubbed at the bruise again, “Is this something you’re familiar with?”

“Not personally, no,” Trish gave him a sad smile, “When Mundus created me, he essentially rendered me asexual and infertile.”

“Oh, I’m sorry…”  
  
Trish shrugged, “I think after years of watching Dante fuck every available man and woman during his bouts made me glad I’m unable to mate.”

V blanked, “Does that mean Nero’s-?”  
  
“No, which concerns me more, honestly. My best guess, he’s trying to desperately to stay loyal to _you_ that he’s not even trying to find some sort of relief.”

“Is that why he’s been avoiding me?” V hestitated, “Since last night anyway..."

“What happened last night?”

“N-Nero…he-he came into my room and…tried to have sex with me.”

V was almost pitched into the dashboard when Trish slammed on the breaks, very nearly running a red light.

“What?! Why didn't you tell me that?!”

“He…nothing happened…”

“V, I’m serious!”

“Okay…he…he bit me a little…but-.”  
  
“Did he draw blood?”

“No…”

“Jesus Christ V,” Trish ran her hand over her face.

“I managed to get him off me before…he did anything…”

“That doesn’t matter!” the car jerked as the light changed and Trish sped through the intersection, “God, I can’t believe this.”

“He didn’t mean it, I’m sure…”

“That doesn’t excuse sexual assault,” Trish said curtly.

“But, I’m not even a demon, why would he even…is it just because I was there?”

“No, I’m willing to put money on those tattoos of yours,” Trish nodded, “They radiate demonic energy, it’s probably driving him crazy.”

“I…I didn’t know…oh…”

“V, you should probably crash with me or Lady for a while.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Nero’s only going to get more aggressive, if he hasn’t already. Demons in heat are not kind to their human partners,” Trish pursed her lips.

V felt his mouth go dry, but for some reason he felt his tattoos start to itch again. Was that a subconcious response?

“But…”

“V, I mean it,” Trish said, “I don’t think Nero will hold it against you once he’s calmed down.”

“V bit his lip and looked out the window, “I’ll…think about it…”

“You should seriously grab your stuff and call Lady or me, or have Nico drive you.”

“Nico’s been staying with Lady since this started…”

“She probably couldn’t put up with it, not that I blame her.”

V felt guilt nagging at his gut. Part of him felt like he was abandoning Nero at the _worst_ possible time. Sure, Trish was absolutely correct about the assault, but V simultaneously feared the harm that Nero might bring on himself.

Trish sighed, “I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted to hear, but it’s for your safety, got it?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Come on, don’t look so down. Let’s get breakfast.”

* * *

The sound of crashing greeted V when he returned to the office.

“God fucking dammit!” V flinched as he opened the door. Nero was obviously not in a good mood. The main office was in ruins, tables and furniture overturned, various papers were strewn all over the floor. Nero was slumped over the desk, panting, but he snapped up as soon as V walked in.

“There you are!”

“Nero…” V took an almost fearful step back, “I-I’m sorry, last night was…”

“Shit! Fuck!” Nero swore, “I’m…shit. I’m sorry V…about last night…”

When the hunter looked at him, it looked like all the energy had been drained out of him, “I don’t know…fuck…”

He dropped onto the stairs, “I don’t know what happened last night.”

“You came into my room and…tried to…um…” _rape me_.

“God…Shit!” Nero snapped, grabbing onto his head. He remained there, hunched over, “I’m sorry, V.”

V sucked in a breath, hugging himself but didn’t say anything.

“Did you need something?” Nero asked, voice hoarse.

“I spoke with Trish this morning,” he hesitated, “I didn’t…I didn’t understand what was going on with you. I was afraid to ask.”

“I scared you?” Nero genuinely sounded remorseful, he looked shocked and angry.

“I’m sorry, Nero.”

“Fuck,” he cursed again, “Let me guess, you’re gonna leave and stay at someone else’s house until I chill the fuck out, right?”

“That’s what I was going to do…” V rubbed his arm, “But…Nero, I don’t want to leave you like this…”

“Your concern is flattering, but you should probably stay away from me,” Nero stood up, “You’ll be safer.”

“Nero, I can’t-,” V went to approach him.

“V, listen to me,” Nero turned on him sharply, bringing him to a halt, “Last night was…that was only…that was just a _taste_ of what I wanted to do to you.”

V shivered.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Nero sucked in a breath.

For the first time in weeks, Nero was coherent and not snarling at V…and he seemed genuinely upset about last night’s events.

“What if…I said I’d let you do those things to me?”

Nero skidded to a halt, looking at V in shock.

“You’re looking for a mate, right?”

“Yeah, b-but that’s not…” Nero spluttered, “V, do you even know what you’re saying?”

“No, I honestly don’t, but you’re suffering, Nero. I don’t want to watch you suffer.”

Nero huffed, rubbing the side of his nose, “Suffering? Right.”

V bit his lip again, “I’m being serious, Nero-.”  
  
“So am I,” Nero was suddenly in his personal space, brushing his knuckles against V’s arm. The touch was electric, making his tattoos buzz again, “I do not intend to be gentle.”

V gasped, especially as Nero leaned closer, “I want you begging and crying, I’ll make you bleed, I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk.”

V shuddered, swallowing thickly as he looked over at Nero’s intense gaze.

“Are you okay with that?”

“I want to help you, Nero,” V repeated softly, reaching up and brushing his fingers over his boyfriend’s lips, “If you’re suffering, I…I want to help any way I can.”

Nero’s breath caught.

“Please?”

“God help me,” Nero sighed, taking V’s hand and kissing his knuckles, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Should we…um, go upstairs then?”

Nero laughed, “We’re not gonna do that now, as much as I want too.”

“Oh.”

“Like I said, I have no intention of being kind. We’ll have to get ready for it.”

“How?”  
  
“I’ll figure it out, first aid kits, water, for starters.”

“Let me help.”

Nero sighed, brushing V’s hair out of his face, “I have other things for you to deal with.”

“But…”

“Worry about how you’ll explain this turn of events to Trish,” Nero smirked, V flushed. Right. Trish wasn’t going to he happy.

“Yeah…”

Nero took V’s chin in his hand and lightly lifted his head up, “I know better than to ask you if you’re serious.”

V sighed, “At least you’ve figured that out.”

Nero hummed, “Don’t get too cocky, I might just make you eat your words.”

V swallowed again, _god what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Turns out medical supplies weren’t the only preparation Nero had planned. There were two other things V had to endure, apart from Trish lambasting him for his choice.

Now V hadn’t really messed around with those ‘toys’ Nero had, maybe once or twice, only for that night. Not half a day to the point of discomfort.

The first of these things was a pair of nipple clamps that more resembled rings, they pinched tight and Nero had forbade him from wearing a looser shirt or no shirt at all, so the fabric of his vest rubbed painfully against his chest. The second was a plug, which they had experimented with in the past but again, he’d never worn it for too long. V couldn’t sit down without becoming even more uncomfortable than he already was. He was overheated and buzzing with the slightest edge of arousal and every time Nero would brush his hand against V’s skin, his tattoos would heat up, leaving him trembling and annoyed because he was even warmer than before.

Nero was obviously enjoying every second of this torment, especially when he pulled V into his lap, putting _just enough_ pressure on the plug to make V writhe before letting him go. He’d hit Nero a good few times because of that, but the hunter seemed to enjoy it.

“Hey,” Nero said, grinning as he rubbed the latest red mark on his face from where V had smacked him.

“What, are you going to tease me again?” V huffed, trying to suppress another shiver.

“Go on upstairs and strip,” Nero commanded, eyes dark, “I have to lock up down here.”

V should have been relieved to be able to rid himself of the fabric rubbing over his skin, but his heart stuttered nervously.

“Is there anything you want me to do?”

Nero got up, walking over to press a kiss against his temple and nuzzling his hair, “Believe me, I’ve got plenty planned for you.”

V moaned softly as Nero ran one of his hands over V’s chest, brushing over his incredibly tender nipples.

“U-unfair,” he wheezed.

“Demons don’t play fair,” Nero snickered, giving V a gentle shove against the small of his back, “Go on, I’ll be up soon.”

The tone of his voice was dark, sultry, and it made V shiver again. Nero had always been playful but this was direct and calculated and…well, V would almost go as far to say sadistic.

 _Devils are like that_ , V thought as he climbed the stairs.

He was careful as he discarded his clothing, which had become hot and scratchy over the course of the afternoon. He groaned, biting his lip as he brushed his fingers over his chest while his other hand slid down his stomach so he could grasp himself in an attempt to bring himself down before he lost control completely.

At least Nero had been merciful enough to not put something there…yet. V stopped petting himself at this thought, he was already nervous about what else Nero wanted to do.

“Having fun already?”

V jumped and gasped as Nero walked in, casually tossing his own shirt on the floor.

“N-no…”

Nero chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m not mean enough to prevent you from jacking off.”

V exhaled sharply, Nero eyed him, smirking.

“I wanna see.”

“Huh?”

“Let me see you touch yourself,” Nero licked his lips as he fumbled with the button and zipper on his pants, “We’ll call it foreplay.”

 _Best to go along with it,_ V thought, climbing onto the bed, trying to ignore the plug pushing into him. He wrapped his hand around his cock and moaned maybe a little too theatrically.

“Well? Do you like this?” V asked, lips curling up as he watched Nero, pupils so blown V could barely see the blue of his irises. He was nervous, of course, but _oh_ did he find it satisfying that he had such an effect on Nero.

Nero was poised over him so abruptly V didn’t even have a chance to gasp, arms caging either side of his head, knees between his spread legs. Nero effectively now had him pinned to the mattress.

V had to stop touching himself so he could put both hands against Nero’s chest, not to stop him so much as to brace himself.

“Hey, don’t let me stop you.”

V whined as Nero brushed against his erection with his knee.

“I figured we were moving on…”

Nero seemed to pout somewhat, “Oh, c’mon. I wanted to watch you come.”

“I-it’s a little early for that, isn’t it?”

Nero grinned almost wickedly, “It’s never to early, but if you insist…”

Nero’s fingers found their way to those infernal rings, giving them the slightest tug. V let out a strangled moan as that feeling went straight to his dick. That initial relief of Nero removing them was woefully short as he immediately too a red, puffy nipple into his mouth while he tweaked and tugged at the other.

Sure, it hurt, but the sting was only causing more and more heat to boil in his gut, and, of course, his tattoos were beginning to burn at Nero’s touch. Out of instinct, he reached down to stroke himself again, only for Nero to abruptly grab his hand and pin it to the mattress.

“Wh-.”

Nero clicked his tongue, “We were moving on, did you forget?”

“That’s-,” V whimpered pathetically as Nero pinched the nub on his chest with his free hand.

“Don’t make me tie you up, I like it so much better when you’re…free to play with, not trussed up like some goddamn Christmas present.”

Nero’s expression softened a little, “Hey, you remember what we talked about?”

“The safe word thing?”

“Yeah, do you remember what we agreed on?”

“Red for stop, blue for go,” V said, nodding at Nero, “I didn’t forget.”

Nero grinned, “Great.”

He leaned down, catching V’s lips in a scalding kiss, sucking V’s tongue into his mouth. Nero’s hand lightly wrapped around his neck, causing V to freeze up momentarily, but he didn’t squeeze his grip, just gently pressed his finger against his pulse. No doubt Nero could feel how fast his heart was racing, as if that wasn’t evident enough.

“Turn over,” Nero rasped, squeezing V’s hip. Dazed, V obeyed, wincing as his raw nipples rubbed against the fabric of the sheets.

Strong hands pulled his hips back and V whimpered softly at the sting of Nero using his thumbs to part his cheeks, a sound that quickly evolved into a small cry as Nero _slowly_ dragged the plug out before pushing it back in. His hips stuttered back, trying to impale himself back on the intrusive object.

V’s back arched and his fists were knotted tight in the sheets. He panted and moaned, thighs shaking. How on earth was he already this aroused? Was it just the teasing he had suffered with all day? He grabbed the base of his leaking cock, moaning noisily into the mattress.

“You’re so easy to undo,” Nero purred, still thrusting the plug in and out of him.

“N-Nero…N-nng…oh…”

V let out a strange noise as Nero slid the plug all the way out, biting his lip and trembling as the lubricant started to ooze out of his hole.

If V had anything he wanted to say, it completely vacated his mind as soon as the plug was replaced with Nero’s hot tongue, eagerly lapping at his entrance. Nero gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, practically dragging V back towards him.

“Ah! Ungh…! Ne-Nero!” V mewled, pawing at the sheets. Salvia dribbled down Nero’s chin and down the insides of V’s thighs as he began to push his tongue further into his entrance. He shuddered, panting and trying to rock back but Nero held him firmly in place.

Fingers soon joined his tongue, spreading and pushing against the twitching muscle. Nero’s fingers pushed in deep, curling sharply and pushing against his prostate, making him cry out again in pleasure. His erection twitched, precum oozing down onto the sheets.

Nero’s eagerness seemed to increase tenfold as far as eating V out went, spurned on by V’s incoherent begging. He didn’t stop teasing that bundle of nerves deep inside him, pressing and rubbing.

Orgasm hit V hard, he came, untouched, all over his hands and the sheets below him. He saw stars, whimpering quietly. But Nero didn’t _stop_ rubbing at his prostate, the overstimulation making his nerves burn.

Nero pulled his tongue out, dragging it up V’s spine, he removed his fingers shortly afterwards. The cock pressed against his slicked hole made him jerk in surprise, especially as Nero rocked his hips forward lazily.

The summoner cursed as Nero roughly entered him, deep and hard, all the way in. There was no hesitation, no adjustment, Nero immediately began to thrust his hips. V had to brace himself against the headboard, lest he end up with friction burns on his face from the scrubbing motion. His knees probably wouldn’t be in great shape…but then again, all of him probably wouldn’t be in great shape after this night. Nero’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging his hair to the side so he could bite and suck at his neck and shoulders.

Despite his recent orgasm, Nero still reached down to stroke V, heat and overstimulation making his stomach cramp. His tattoos itched under Nero’s hand as he teased his nipples once more. Every marked inch of V’s skin reacted to Nero’s touch, as if the demonic magic was responding to Nero’s power.

Part of V considered the safewords about now, given how utterly _raw_ V was starting to feel. The way his markings burned…it felt like having the nerves on his skin exposed, like a fresh open wound. They hadn’t even started, he thought in a brief panic.

“N-Nero…w-wait…!” V stuttered around the rough thrusting, “Red! Red, stop!”

He half expected Nero to ignore him but the hunter’s movements slowed, then stopped. He was still inside him, but his hands were no longer stroking his skin or his painfully erect cock.

“V?”

“Give me…give me a minute,” V panted, slumping onto the mattress, “Just a minute.”

He uttered a pained noise as Nero learned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 _I made my bed, now I just need Nero to fuck me in it_ , he thought wryly.

Another pained noise escaped him as Nero slid out, suddenly, and much to his surprise.

“N-Nero?”

“Here,” Nero slid off the bed to grab a water bottle. V carefully repositioned himself so he could take the bottle, but Nero instead _gently_ lifted V’s head with his free hand and brought the water to his lips. V swallowed, relishing the coolness that spread throughout his body. He hadn’t even noticed how dry his mouth was up until now. Some of the water dribbled down his chin, which Nero carefully wiped away using this thumb. This gentleness was a far cry from the earlier rough handling. The tight feeling in his chest slowly receded, as did the pain in his stomach.

“I’m good,” V said, using his fingers to push the bottle away. Nero gave him a light kiss.

“Safeword?” he asked with a smirk, replacing the lid on the bottle.

“Blue…blue, I’m go-.”

V didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Nero flung the bottle across the room, grabbed him by his hips and flipping him back over onto his stomach. He entered him again, roughly, without warning.

 _Impatient_.

V moaned desperately, tensing his muscles instinctively. Nero’s thrusts were erratic and had no actual rhythm.

 _He must be close,_ V thought. 

Nails dug into his hips as Nero slammed into him again and again, harder, deeper, enough to make tears well up in V’s eyes. He started stroking him, squeezing almost painfully tight and essentially forcing V to orgasm, and Nero didn’t _stop_ stroking him through his second orgasm. If he wasn’t sensitive before, he certainly was now. Perhaps it was V’s begging or the way his muscles spasmed, but he soon brought Nero with him over the edge. He could hear the hunter shifting behind him, bruises blossoming under his hands from how tight he was holding onto him as he spilled inside him.

 _Was that it_? V wondered through his post-orgasmic haze, but a blinding flash of blue light made him spin around.

No. No that was not it.

Nero, now in his full, splendid devil form, manhandled him onto his back and kissed him with such force that their teeth clicked together and Nero’s fangs nicked his lower lip.

V let out a startled cry as Nero’s claws on his wings grabbed his legs and spread them wider than was probably necessary.

Oh. _Oh, no._

He understood what Trish had meant when she said ‘demons are not kind to their human partners’. Human Nero would have stopped, but that time had passed, and now yellow eyes gazed down at him with a ravenous hunger that caused V to let out a small whimper.

On top of that, V’s eyes had instinctively been drawn down. Perhaps it was the position Nero was holding him in but V had full view of Nero’s erect, far thicker, ridged demon cock. As if to make things worse, all of V’s tattoos burned like fire was licking at his skin, and Nero’s hands weren’t anywhere near his torso.

Nero’s claws dug into his thighs, drawing blood that oozed out and onto the bed. Deep scratches, not teasing scrapes.

Without much warning, V was yanked forward and Nero drove his dick into his body. It _hurt_ , with more of a stretch than usual and the ridges rubbing against his already sensitive walls drew a small sob from him.

V honestly couldn’t think of anything to do (much less think at all). Nero was brutal in his pace now. As soon as one of Nero’s hands left his bloodied thighs to scratch at his chest, the burning from his tattoos ignited tenfold, it was _too much_ and V was rapidly running out of stamina, if the exhausted pleading and sobbing was evident enough.

Maybe he’d die like this, fucked to death. How ironic would that be?

He felt Nero grab his hair again, despite the fact V was more than willing to move his head. A hot mouth panted over his shoulder, only briefly, before fangs sank into his skin.

V screamed, out of surprise or pain he had no idea, but Nero held him in place and sealed his lips over the wound to prevent any blood from seeping out. Maybe it was that act, V didn’t know, but he soon felt Nero stutter to a halt and come again. Either way, V was done. He cried and lolled his head away from the injury, exhausted and overstimulated. He yelled again as Nero pulled him upright, driving his still stiff cock further into him.

_Please, please, just end it!_

V sobbed and begged as Nero rocked his hips up, semen leaking out onto the bed. It felt like Nero was going to fuck straight into his stomach, if that was even possible. He was totally limp, sagging forward awkwardly, since Nero’s lips were still on his neck. Claws nicked at his skin, both ethereal and physical before a hand wandered down to grab at V’s slowly stiffening cock again.

Nero’s rough tongue ran over the wound, tugging at raw, reddened skin.

“N-Nero…ah…I-I’m-I…” V wheezed, scratching at the hand stroking his dick.

“C’mon V,” Nero growled deeply, “Let me see you come again, just for me.”

V blacked out, if briefly, when he had his third orgasm, the feeling slamming into him like a brick wall. Anything after that, he wasn’t sure he was fully aware of…Nero must have come again, based on the amount of fluid seeping out of him. He felt Nero’s tongue lap the tears off his face before nuzzling into his hair, an affectionate gesture, soothing…caring.

V was still whimpering and crying when Nero transformed back, seemingly equally as exhausted but not quite as overstimulated. With the utmost care, Nero laid V back down on the bed before sliding out, the feeling of come dribbling out of him making him shudder.

His shoulder throbbed, his tattoos still burned, all V _could_ do was cry.

“Hey, hey, shh…it’s okay,” Nero hushed, drawing V into his arms and tucking his head under his chin, “It’s okay, it’s over.”

The pain in his tattoos slowly ebbed.

“You did so good, baby,” Nero praised, brushing kisses down the side of his face from his temple. V honestly didn’t have the strength to respond, must less pose questions of his own. He wasn’t even sure what was keeping him awake right now…

“You still with me?” Nero asked, gently cupping V’s cheek and stroking his thumb over the skin under his eye. V couldn’t get his voice to work, so he let out a small noise.

“Think you can manage a few more minutes?”

V gave him a small nod, despite the fact every part of his body wanted to just slip into unconsciousness.

He whimpered in pain as Nero adjusted him so he was sitting up against the pillows, his stomach still ached from cramps and the wounds on his thighs stretched and pulsed. He was half-aware of what Nero was doing, climbing off the bed...pulling something out of the side table…

“Hey,” Nero said, brushing his knuckles against V’s cheek. V hadn’t noticed his head had started to droop in exhaustion.

“S-sorry.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Nero smiled, passing him a full bottle of water and several small white tablets. V's hands were trembling, so holding the bottle was impossible without spilling it all over him. The hunter gently pushed the pills into his mouth and helped tip the bottle back, washing the aspirin down with cool water. He made sure to drink slowly, lest Nero scold him. 

He pulled the bottle away, placing it on the table before producing a small plastic container and a spoon. V gave him a puzzled look.

"Your blood sugar is probably low, you should eat something," Nero said, tearing the tin lid off the container. V still wasn't remotely coordinated enough to hold anything up, despite his best efforts to take the spoon and prove him wrong. Nero just laughed and seemed happy enough to feed the other man, despite V's indignation. It was plain vanilla yogurt, but it was sweet and cool and V felt considerably better after just a few spoonfuls. 

He flinched away as Nero’s rough hands touched the tender wounds on his thighs, just out of reflex. Nero shushed him again, pressing a damp cloth against the injury to clean up the excess blood. After that, he bandaged the wounds and then set about cleaning the rest of him, especially the mess between his legs. Yes, it seemed Nero was back to his old self…or perhaps this was just a demon tenderly caring for his much more fragile mate. His tattoos no longer ached, but there were little sparks every time Nero's fingers teased his skin, it tickled more than hurt now. 

The bandages were stiff and itchy, but it was better than having blood staining the sheets even more, among other bodily fluids. Nero didn’t particularly seem to care, nor could V bring himself to complain, he was too tired. The wound on his neck was left open for the time being, and V uttered another whine as Nero ran his tongue over it again. He huffed as he nuzzled against it.

"You're mine now," he murmured, gently tangling his fingers in V's hair, not to yank it like before but instead to tenderly massage his scalp. V went limp against Nero's touch, humming contentedly as he traced the edge of Nero's jaw with his fingers.

"I...I was sure I was already yours."

"Well, it's official now," Nero laughed, stroking at the bite with his thumb, tugging on it lightly which made V shudder. 

"You want something to sleep in?" Nero asked, pulling away, leaving V cold and yearning for contact again. Nero took that physical response as a yes. 

He pulled on a pair of clean shorts and offered an over-sized shirt to V, "Is this okay?"

V nodded, letting Nero help him tug the shirt on over his head. It was made of some soft, warm fabric that didn't rub too painfully against his skin, the collar hung loosely off his shoulder so it wasn't irritating the wound on his neck.

Nero carefully pulled the top sheet out from under him and tossed it on the floor, no way that would be usable again...it was bloodied and shredded in some places. The sheet under it was clean, even if it had a few scratches on it. He then pulled a clean, soft blanket over them before tugging V over, who snuggled right up against him, head under his chin.

"Shower first thing in the morning?" Nero asked, rubbing his hand up and down V's back.

"Won't...won't Nico be upset about you not opening tomorrow?"

"She can bitch all she wants. As far as I'm concerned, we're closed."

"What? Why?"

Nero smiled into his hair, "Because I want it to just be us."

"More sex?"

He huffed, "C'mon, I'm not a perv. Let me take care of you tomorrow."

A dubious silence.

"Okay, maybe a little sex."

"I knew it."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna keep everything reigned in," Nero squeezed his hip, "But tomorrow will be all you, I promise."

"You'd better keep that promise," V said, sliding an arm over Nero's waist, "Or else you'll become snacks for my familiars."

Nero laughed, stroking V's lower back, "I don't intend to become bird food."

He seemed to be genuine, but of course there was always that little bit of mischief V had come to know with Nero. V took that as a good sign, his boyfriend was back to normal. His boyfriend and his _mate_. How unusual that sounded, but at the same time V felt a warmth fill his chest at the thought. He had glad, on the whole now, to have experienced this, putting aside the pain. 

V got the feeling this was far more significant than just a rough night together. They would talk about it in depth tomorrow, or the day after perhaps, maybe a week from now. He didn't care to think that far ahead. Either way, when that day came around, they'd deal with it together, as a couple, him and his beloved Nero. 


End file.
